Trail of Owls
by Whistle Mist
Summary: With the Death of his third Talon Owlman becomes violent until his fourth Talon brings home a surprise. The Bat's third Robin. A little brain washing here and there and soon the third Robin would become the third Talon. Warning: Owls will be forcing their teachings on to the little missing Bat/Tim.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman**

* * *

><p>"Father."<p>

Bruce looked up from the files he was going over for his company to see his younger son standing there with a scowl on his mouth.

"Yes?"

"I request that Drake not accompany us tonight on portal."

Ah, it was another Hate Tim thing. "And why is that, Damian?"

"Because he is bothering me with his vomiting for the last ten minutes."

"Vomiting? Damian, is Tim sick?"

"Why should I care if Drake is ill? It is no concern of mine."

Standing up Bruce walked out of the study to check on his second youngest son. He heard Damian following him. They made their way to the bathroom where Bruce could hearing wrenching coming from one of the hallway bathrooms.

Without knocking Bruce rushed in to see Tim leaning over the toilet gasping slightly before jerking a bit before leaning more into it mouth opened as he vomited again before gasping deeply as he body trembled.

Going in Bruce rubbed Tim's back as the boy gave him a grateful glace before he jerked again and threw up again. After a few minutes Tim nodded that it was over so Bruce helped him up. Tim rinsed out his mouth before brushing his teeth twice and using mouth wash to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Bruce said helping his son to the bed.

"I think I caught another flu." Tim mumbled but climbed into bed sighing. "I'll be better soon."

Bruce nodded. "Just stay in bed until you feel better. I'll have Alfred look in on you and Damian and I will come in early from patrol."

"No, I'm alright, no need to come in early." Tim said softly as he was covered, his eyes closed slowly as he drifted off. "I'm really… fine…"

Bruce watched as his son went off into his dream world. Without his spleen Tim was vulnerable to all kinds of illness. This made it the third time this month that Tim ended up throwing up before falling asleep. Leaning over to the nightstand Bruce opened and pulled out a bottle of medicine and a needle still wrapped up in its bag.

Opening it Bruce took the exact dose Tim needed before giving him the ejection. Tim opened his eyes slightly before closing them and nodding before going back to sleep. That should give his son some relief of pain, and breathing problem.

Turning he saw Damian standing there with a frown. "Alright, son let's go."

A cloaked figure stood outside of the window waiting. He waited for the door to close. Exactly ten and a half minutes later he could hear the roar of the Batmobile race down the road. Carefully sliding into view the figure peeked into the window seeing what he came here for.

Tim Drake aka Red Robin was laying on the bed knocked out cold. The figure watched for a minute before checking the device in his hand. He was running out of time and this was the only one he had found that matched almost perfectly.

Using the pick-locks the intruder managed to open window without setting off the alarm. Landing without a sound the figure looked around the room pausing as the masked eyes stare at some of the things before he walked up to the bed.

For a minute he just watched the figure before pulling out a medical kit. Opening it he pulled out a small bottle that had no labels on it. The strange held it up to Tim Drake's nose and pressed a button white mist flowed out of it.

After a few seconds of breath the mist in the other nodded to himself. That should keep Tim Drake asleep for a while. Putting the thing back in the box the dark cloaked figured ran to the closet and opened it. Pulling out a traveling bag before going around and packing some items that Tim Drake was sure to miss before going back to the bed, swinging the bag over his back.

"Alright, Tim Drake, it's time to leave." The Figure as he leaned over the knocked out teen. "It's time to go home."

The figure wasn't taller than Tim. In fact he might have been a foot smaller but that didn't mean the stranger wasn't strong. He easily picked up the third Robin before turning back to the window. Carefully moving the strange made it down to the grass before running away from the Manor.

What the stranger didn't notice was the Butler watching and informing the Batfamily of the kidnapping.

* * *

><p>Tim was aware of a bright light and the feeling of the becoming cold before he felt that he was being laid back down in his bed. Take in a deep breath Tim shifted a little getting comfortable curling up against the bed. Taking in another breath Tim couldn't help but smile at how good the sheets smelled.<p>

Alfred must have washed them. What was that? Lavender Serenity? It was his favorite scent. A hand was on his forehead. It wasn't Bruce's nor was it Alfred's. Was Dick here? Did his fever go up again? Probably but his family would take care him.

There were voices talking to him, someone saying that he had to get changed, someone trying to get him to sit up and something about his hair getting in the way? Well, his hair wasn't that long. Maybe a trim tomorrow would be a good idea and after he could work on some of the cases in the Cave.

Suddenly he felt warm water fall over his body for a moment Tim realized he was in a tub. Had he thrown up in his sleep? Was the pain medicine that strong that it wouldn't let him open his eyes or even make it to the restroom?

Someone said 'Shh, you're alright,' and Tim knew he had made a sound of protest or maybe a complaint or even was just making an embarrassing noise for whoever was cleaning him up. It didn't help that Tim kept slipping in and out of the haze and before he knew it be was back in his warm bed with that wonderful scent and he felt clean and refreshed.

A comforter was placed on him.

With a smile Tim slipped into a peaceful sleep and when morning came he felt much better.

However Tim blinked slowly as he opened his eyes seeing see-through white curtains blowing softly from the wind coming through the open window. Eyes focusing Tim looked around in confusion. This room had white walls with paintings all over them. The carpet was white as well and there was a Chandler in the middle of the room.

Looking up Tim frowned seeing an canopy over the bed he was in again white and it surrounded the bed he was in. The sheets, pillows, and comforter where all white as well but the designs on the comforter where silver. Looking around he saw a sofa for the rich on one side of the room, a little sitting areas for tea and snacks in the others and a large dresser and a vanity with a large mirror on it.

Where was he?!

Tim sat up quickly bolted out of the bed feeling dizzy so he stumbled onto the floor before he saw something off to the side. He sat there for minute trying to regain his balance as everything shifted and moved. When Tim tried to get up he realized he couldn't feel his legs.

Tim gasped seeing that his legs where too weak and looking around in confusion Tim started to scream. "Bruce…! Bruce, Bruce…! Alfred!"

The door opened and Bruce ran in. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Tim threw his arms out. "Look at me!"

Bruce rushed over before scooping him up. "Are you alright? Did you hurt anything when you fall? You know you can't get to your wheelchair by yourself, Tim."

Wheelchair?

"What?" Tim shook his head. "Bruce look at me, I can't move my legs!"

Suddenly Bruce chuckled lighthearted and patted his head. "Yes, Tim, I know and you're a very lucky that you got to keep them. After all it's been, what two years since the accident?"

Tim stared at him in confusion and shook his head. Taking a deep breath Tim tried to calm down before looking right into Bruce's eyes. Something was wrong here. His eyes where different. They where missing something in them.

"Bruce, is everything alright in here?" Dick's voice called before entering. "I heard someone screaming."

"Everything is fine. Tim fell off his bed."

Before Tim could say anything Jason walked in reading the bible! What was going on here?!

"Bruce, what's going on?" Tim asked his voice cracking a little.

"Now, Tim, just calm down alright?" Bruce said in what should have been a comforting voice but it just sent cold chills down Tim's back as the man looked at his older brothers. "You two go get a picnic ready. Tim needs some fresh air."

"Whatever." Dick huffed glaring at Tim before leaving. "This sucks."

"We'll see you outside, Timmy," Jason smiled at him kindly.

"I'm scared." Tim said seriously before looking at Bruce. "What's going on? Why won't my legs work and why are they acting like that?"

"Don't you remember Tim? You where hurt during a mission and you lost the use of your legs." Bruce ran a hand through Tim's hair to bring comfort but it made Tim was to vomit. "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the room next to them the shadowed cloak figure took off his mask, costume and stuffed it away into his closet before hiding the dimension device that helped him bring back a member of them family.<p>

Turning away from there Damian Wayne (thirteen) smirked as he left his room to go see Timothy Wayne before he died of shock and once Zantanna made that potion the Wayne Family wouldn't lose Drake again. Once the potion was complete they could rewrite that Drake's memories into their Drake's memories.

Besides in the form Timothy was in he couldn't run away since the legs were of no use. It was an easy way to keep that Drake form leaving until the could make the change and than the third Talon would return. Timothy would be back but for now the other Drake would remain without use of his legs.

The more confusion, the easier it would to take over the mind.

Anyways it wasn't like that world's Batclan was taking care of their Drake anyway.

Owls were better anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Request. <strong>

**What did you think? **

**Yes, I do take requests, lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to L. VanDattae this chapter is Beta! **

* * *

><p>The feeling that something was horribly wrong was settled deep within Tim's stomach.<p>

They had a picnic like Bruce said. It nice weather and it was sunny, which was strange. Gotham was never so bright. The food was good, however the rest of the family was very strange to him. Dick was a bit on the mean side and always saying something rude. He didn't even smile as much and when he did it was because he had added a jab to someone.

Jason, on the other hand, had this strange kind of calm feeling and kept reading the bible, reciting verses and using kind words. To be honest, it crept Tim out a lot and he almost did a double take when Jason said that he wanted to become a priest.

Then there was Damian. He wasn't a ten-year-old, but a thirteen-year-old, and he wasn't taller than him, but Tim could tell the teen could easily over power him if they fought. Damian would grin and be social, and it seemed he had the final word on everyone but Bruce. The strange thing was that he sat right next to Tim, and it seemed that Tim wasn't allowed to pick out his own food: everything that he reached for Damian would grab first before handing it to him.

Bruce… well, Tim wasn't sure what to think. Bruce was nice enough but there was something there. A look would silence the others easily. Everyone but Damian, who held a similar authority and there was something there.

Darkness was part of being Bats, the shadows brought comfort for them to hide and move in so they could patrol, to face their fears, but this darkness… no, this was something else. Whatever it was, Tim couldn't pinpoint it at the moment.

"Alright," Bruce said as he stood up to leave. "Finish up and head inside."

"Who's going to help Alfred clean up?" Tim asked.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Who's Alfred?"

"What-"

"Having your little fantasy dreams again, Timmy?" Dick asked mockingly. "Oh, what happened now, huh? We're superheroes in this one? Or living in castles? The woods? Oh, I know, we're mobsters!"

"Leave him alone, Dick," Jason said. "It's not his fault."

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

"Good day to you then."

"Whatever, O-Holy Man."

Tim watched them as they left and nearly jumped out of his skin when Damian went behind him and helped him up and back into the wheelchair. He had expected to be hit, punched, pinched or even dropped by "accident," so when that didn't happen Tim felt the tension rise.

This could not be Damian. There was just no possible way that Damian would help him willingly let alone kindly. To add to the tension, the fake Damian helped Tim put his legs back onto the foot rigging on the wheelchair.

"Do you want me to take you in or do you want to stay out here for a little bit longer?"

For a minute Tim opted to say nothing before he took a deep breath. "Can you bring me my laptop?"

"I'll send one of the maids to bring it."

Maids. They never had maids or butlers. They only had Alfred and Alfred wasn't here. It would have made him feel better if he had the old butler's words of advice. Of course, looking around Tim knew that what was happening couldn't be right.

First of all, Tim could remember his whole life from the time he was little to becoming Bruce's adopted son to becoming Red Robin. This new version of Wayne Manor was wrong. It was different as well, looking a bit more like a castle.

Everyone's personalities were off. A rude Dick Grayson, a holy Jason Todd, and a considerate Damian? Either he'd fallen and hit his head and was having a strange dream or this was Scarecrow's fear toxin, but if that was true then he would have already felt the fear. No, that couldn't be it. Something more, something else was happening.

"Tim."

Jolting out of his thoughts Tim looked up. "I thought you said you were sending a maid to bring my laptop to me."

"I changed my mind," Damian said before handing it over and going behind the wheelchair, pushing Tim back towards the house. "It's going to rain soon. How about the library or the sitting room?"

"The sitting room, please."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>After being put into the sitting room where there was a plugin for the laptop, Tim opened it and started to do some research when he noticed that Damian had left. Looking up he saw the thirteen-year-old sitting down at a table, reading something. Well, he hadn't expected this fake Damian to stay, he had expected him to leave.<p>

Looking back at the laptop he tried to pull up any information that would help him figure out what was going on. It only took a minute to notice dramatic differences between his Gotham and this Gotham. However, all the dates for things were the same as he remembered: wars, elections, natural disasters, almost everything except…

Wait…

They said he was in an accident a few years ago during a mission, right? However, if it was as bad as this they would need a cover story, and if that didn't exist then their story would fall apart. Time was short however, so Tim typed it in as fast as he could.

What was that?

Bruce Wayne's son Timothy Jackson Wayne hurt in deadly car crash?

Clicking on it, Tim opened the old news story. It showed a really badly banged up car with three people inside, one a driver taking Tim and Damian somewhere. The driver was killed instantly but he'd hit the other car so hard that their car was knocked into a tree nearby. The car hit on Tim's side and the story said that both the youngest sons of Wayne were knocked out by the time help arrived.

Under that it had a news clip.

Taking in a deep breath, Tim looked up. "Can you bring me some ear phones?"

"For what?" Damian asked, not looking up from his tablet.

"I want to listen to music."

"It won't bother me," the teen said, looking up as Tim slumped a bit. "…However if you want me to, I'll go get them."

"Thank you."

When Damian left the room, Tim started to type in codes to get into the Bat computer and check the medical files. A minute passed and to his surprise nothing popped up. Typing in again he searched for the Bat Computer with no results. That couldn't be right. Tim knew the computer backwards, forwards, upside down, and any which way. There was no way to hide it from him.

Shaking his head, Tim took a break before thinking. The room felt real as did the people in this odd version of his home. Nothing pointed to an illusion. There had to be something wrong, something that signaled that this wasn't his world.

"Tim."

Eyes snapping open Tim looked up and felt his heart racing. Damian had returned with the earphones in hand, somehow walking into the room without Tim hearing him or sensing him. It was hard to calm down as this version of Damian held out the white headphones with red lines all over them.

"Are you going to take them or did you change your mind?"

"I want to go to my room."

Damian looked at him strangely before he shrugged. "Alright. Are you feeling alright, Tim or do you need me to get Father?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess." Tim closed his laptop before doing his best to put on a smile. "I won't bother you further. You can send a maid if you want."

There was another unsure look before Damian nodded. "I'll get one of them to send you up."

"Alright."

Just as Tim was relieved that he was going to leave, Dick opened the door, scowling at them as if he didn't want to be there and when he saw them he made a face.

"Dad says we're having a guest for dinner."

"Since when do you call Bruce dad?" Tim asked, watching them closely.

"Since I learned how to talk," Dick said sarcastically. "You know, like normal people, not like some fantasy world."

"Richard, enough," Damian growled. "It's not his fault."

"Stop defending him, Damian! You, Jason and dad all play this stupid ass game with Tim all the time, and it's so freaking ridiculous! Tim makes up damn stories where all of us are superheroes?!"

Tim watched them carefully, his heart hammering. They must be testing him, they were tricking him and they wanted him to believe them. All he had to do was wait and their lies would come undone and then he would find a way home.

"Richard, shut up! Don't do this again!"

"Why not?" Dick ran up to Tim, glaring at him with such anger. "You're only going to forget anyways. You'll slip into one of your little fantasy worlds where our Grandparents are dead and you'll say that Dad watched them die at eight, went around the world t training with all kinds of masters before coming back and becoming Batman and has a faithful butler named Alfred."

Damian shoved Dick away. "I swear to God Dick, stop."

"What's he gonna do? Well, Timmy what are you going to do? Oh wait, can you understand me right now or are you going to start calling me Nightwing again? Or should I get the Holy one, Jason, or as you call him, Red Hood, who shoots and kills people? No, wait, wait, let's get _Robin_! Damian, spread your wings and fly!"

"Richard!"

All three of them jumped and saw Bruce standing there. "Go to my study! Now! We're going to have a talk."

"About what? How Tim should be tossed into a mental ward?" Dick rolled his eyes, leaving. "Go on then, all of you play Bat Family with him."

"It makes Tim happy." Bruce glared at Dick. "Doctor Thompson said it's trauma from the car crash, you know that."

As they left and the conversion was muffled, Tim gulped. They were convincing in trying to make him think that Batman and his real family was just an affect from a car crash. Bruce had said on a mission earlier so that's what happened.

As he took deep breaths to calm himself, Damian took him to his room. Licking his lips, Tim watched as Damian pulled down his bedding and looked as if he wasn't concerned about being caught off guard so Tim sat up a little straighter.

"You're Robin."

It was when Damian looked at him with pity that a sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Sure, Tim. I'm Robin." Damian smiled at him sadly. "And you're Red Robin, right? Here, I'll let you write your stories down- I mean, write your missions down."

Tim felt like throwing up.

* * *

><p><strong>[Owl-Bruce's Study]<strong>

Bruce chuckled deeply before looking at his oldest son. "Good job, Richard. You did a good job of making him question the situation."

Nodding, Richard didn't look up. "Can... can I have what you promised me?"

"Of course," Bruce said, walking over to his desk, opening it, and tossing a single car key. "One hour, Richard, and if you're late by one second you won't be going anywhere for a long time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>To <strong>**Renx27: Tim is in for some shockers and I will explain what happened to his legs shortly and no it's not connected to my other Owls and Bats story. I'm keeping the bats away for now but when they do appear they will appear.**

**To ****Leradomi: Owl Tim will be explained in due time and yes I know of the typos I do the best I can but this chapter was wonderfully Beta by an amazing person and she's like the best of the best. **

**To ****Nightingale1692: Thank you. I liked the idea that in another world Jason is a priest and I figured if easy go happy, nice, kind hearted Dick was in that world than he would be mean. Thank yo so much 8D **

**To ****stands-tall-among-shadows: Red Flags and twilight zone! **

**To ****L. VanDattae: Thank you so much L! I'm so glad your enjoying it, it always makes me smile when people I know like my stuff. Sounds dumb but brightens my day and/or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tim rubbed his legs. He could feel them a little bit. It was almost as if they were in a deep sleep and refusing to wake up. Two times he pinched his legs but nothing happened. Sighing, he sat back before wheeling himself over to the door.

He could tell that he wasn't used to rolling a wheelchair. Going up to the door, he opened it slowly, peeking out before looking back and forth. There was no one in the hallway. Opening the door all the way, Tim moved out of the room, closing the door again carefully. It was a little harder to roll down the carpeted hall and Tim looked down.

There were no imprints of wheelchair patterns or any sign that a wheelchair even went up or down the hallway. That was something he filed away for a later time. When Tim made it to the stairs, he looked around and saw maids and a few butlers roaming around doing chores. An odd sight. Looking over at the elevator lift that was added to the stairs, it looked new.

Going to it, Tim thought about turning it on when a hand fell on his shoulder. Freezing up, Tim looked up to see Jason standing over him. Jason was smiling at him. Quickly, Tim searched for any signs of his brother, Jason Todd. However, those eyes were blue and not tinted with the Lazarus Pit's water. There were no white bangs and no hardened look.

"You need help?"

"Yes," Tim said calmly before looking back at the elevator lift. "I want to go downstairs for a while."

"Let's go down together." Jason reached over, pressing the button so it opened. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Tim was tense when Jason wheeled him in and stood next to him. "Where are you heading?"

"I just wanted to go around the house is all." Tim put a reassuring smile on. "So, you want to be a priest?"

"Yes. Dad said we'll talk about it more before a decision is made."

Nodding, Tim took a deep breath as the ding from the elevator was heard. Jason wheeled him out and Tim had expected him to just put him somewhere and leave until he noticed that Jason was going to be pushing him around.

"There's an activity at the church tonight. Want to come?" Jason's voice was light and happy. "I promise you'll have fun. We're going to hear form the bishop and then tomorrow we're going to make food boxes for the poor. Maybe you want to come and help?"

"Maybe," Tim said, looking around at everything when he jolted as a hand patted his head.

"You're really jumpy, Tim," Jason said, his voice faltering just a bit. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," Tim assured. "So, what time is dinner?"

"At seven."

"Um, Jason, I think I want to be alone for a little while, so why don't you go and read the bible for a little while?"

"Are you sure? Do you want to at least watch TV or something?"

"No, it's fine." Tim smiled. "I'll just roam around."

"Alright, I guess." Stepping back, Jason waved at him. "See you at dinner."

Nodding, Tim waited until he was gone before looking around. He could see the office where they had the entrance to the cave. A few minutes passed before he rolled into the study. Going up to the clock, he opened the glass and reached for the little finger scanner and pulled on the cable chain and waited for the slight click.

It didn't click.

Blinking, Tim tried it again, hoping that it had just glitched. A few more times and still nothing happened. Frowning, Tim moved back a little, feeling the sides of the clock before he paused, feeling a slight space. Pushing the clock a little, he tried to see the entrance. Just a little more and it should open.

Suddenly the clock snagged on the carpet. Before Tim could even try to get a better grip on it, the clock crashed to the ground, letting out a loud crashing sound, and the floor shook with the impact for a few seconds.

Pausing, Tim quickly realized he had a few minutes before someone came. Looking up, Tim found he was looking at the cave entrance and froze, his mind jolting to a stop. Where the entrance should have been was just the wall. It was the same color as the rest with no fading or even lightening of the color. Reaching out, Tim felt for the edges that had to be there.

Except they weren't.

"Impossible," Tim whispered.

The door banged open with a few maids and a butler rushing in, asking what happened. Tim stayed silent as he was quickly taken away and the servants started to clean up. As they did, he heard the maids whispering about something happening again.

Just as he was taken into the main entrance he saw Damian coming down the stairs. "There you are. Father's away on business and won't return for two whole days."

"With Wayne Enterprise?"

"Of course, where else would he- Oh." Damian looked up at the butler and said in a slightly lower voice as if Tim couldn't hear him. "The clock thing again?"

"Yes, sir. He knocked it over this time."

"I see." Damian looked back at Tim. "Yes, it's uh… a mission. It was Two-Hands."

Tim frowned at him. "Two-Face?"

"Yes, that's what it was." Damian crossed his arms. "Why don't you go read something or watch TV and I'll see you at dinner time, huh?"

* * *

><p>"That was a close one," Dick grumbled. "If you hand't done such a good job of hiding that entrance, he might have figured it out."<p>

"I did it because if you had been the one, you would have screwed it up." Damian glared. "You better keep a better eye on him when it's your turn. If Jason hadn't seen him go to the elevator then who knows what else he might have figured out."

"What do you want me to do, beg for forgiveness?"

"Do not tempt me, Richard," Damian hissed. "Just be grateful it was I who saw you and not Father."

That made Richard flinch and he remained silent for a minute. "Now what?"

"Well, some people don't exist, remember?" Damian took out a gun. "You and Jason go make sure that everything around them ceases to exist as well."

* * *

><p>When dinner time rolled around, Tim was still in a bit of shock. How was it possible that the entrance for the cave wasn't there? There was no sign that a door had ever been there. Of course this was a Bat family, therefore there existed the possibly of it being well hidden from sight. Later he would go back down and figure out what they had done to it. For now he just sat there wondering why in the world Dick and Jason were just standing by their seats.<p>

After a few more minutes Damian came in and took the seat at the head of the table, and soon the others followed suit by taking their seats. Tim was on the right-hand side and across form him sat Jason, and next to him, Dick. Tim frowned before remembering that in proper high-class families the biological child sat at the head of the table when the head of the household was not present. Tim was adopted, but also from a high-class family, therefore it was his right to be on the right-hand side of the table and also the fact he was Bruce's heir. However, that didn't explain why Dick and Jason's sitting positions were switched.

"How come Jason is the first one on the left side of the table?"

Dick gave him a dirty look but said nothing. In fact, no one said anything and Jason pressed his finger to his lips to tell Tim to be silent. Glancing around he could see that no one was speaking. Soon the servants brought in their appetizers, setting them down before moving away.

Damian moved first to cut a piece off of his before putting it into his mouth. Tim recognized that as a sign that they could eat now. All three of them started to eat. It seemed this was also the time to start talking, because Jason was the first to stop eating.

"We should say a prayer."

"Say it on your own, Jason, I'm starving," Damian said, taking another bite, this time bigger to show that he wasn't going to stop. "Not a word, Richard."

"No one cares about prayers, Jay," Dick spoke anyways. "And for your information, Tim, it's because I screwed up something at the company and told him that I hated the family, so he gave the Holy One my seat."

"You can only blame yourself," Damian said, before looking at Tim. "You should eat. You don't want to get sick again."

"Yes, you frightened us this morning when you fell off your bed." A soft smile crossed Jason's face as he seemed to relax happily. "However, I'm glad you remember us, little brother."

"You two talk about it like he won't forget in the morning." Dick let out a laugh as if it was a funny joke. "Come on, we all know how these episodes work. One day he remembers, the next he's in a new fantasy land."

"I think he's getting better. After all, he hasn't gone back yet, and God says that if we believe in him and pray he will answer us in miracles whether they be big or small."

"Oh, and I guess this Bat world of his is a miracle?" A snicker left the oldest. "Or the, uh, what were they? The Lords one? Where there're these Justice Lords?"

"I like that one," Damian said, taking a drink of his wine. "Reminds me of that movie we saw a couple years back."

"I like the Teen Titans," Dick added. "I get my own whole team in that fantasy. Oh, and I fight that bad guy. Tim, what was his name? Wade? No, it was... was..."

"Slade?" Jason offered. "And that one where Red X was supposed to be right?"

"Yeah, and you were all being evil and walking between the line of good and evil, kinda stuff."

They continued to talk about all the things that had happened as if they were some kind of interesting movie or book. The way they talked about some of the things made Tim's mind swim in panic. His heart started to pound, his anxieties shooting up and his stomach twisting horribly.

Tim almost jolted when the servants came back to take away their food, but suddenly his was placed back in front of him. The table was silent and the other three were staring at him, waiting. Looking down at the plate, he looked at Dick, who rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

No help there. Looking at Jason he saw that the other was making gestures that he should eat the rest of the food. Tim didn't want to. He was fine with what he'd eaten, so Tim shook his head.

"Eat your food," Damian pretty much ordered.

"I don't want it, thanks."

"Oh, god, here we go again." Dick groaned, plopping back. "We won't get our food until midnight again."

"What?"

"Tim, we all have to finish all our food before we get the next course of the meal, remember?" Jason prompted kindly. "We can't eat until you do."

Looking at the food, Tim looked back at them. It would maybe take three more bites, so he took his fork and knife, cutting it up before eating the food a little faster than normal until it was gone. Setting his utensils down, he looked up as a servant took the plate.

The main course was served next. It was a large steak with mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a nice fluffy biscuit. Again they waited until Damian took the first bite before they ate.

Now Tim would admit he didn't eat at the same time as normal people because of his work and then there was his night job, but Tim wasn't a big eater. He could tell at the moment he wouldn't finish it. Well, he could if he tried, but Tim's mind was trying to go into panic mode.

About halfway through, Tim paused suddenly. His stomach made a noise that went unnoticed, and there it was, something that made Tim sure he wasn't going crazy. It had only been a day if he was correct, and that meant his body hadn't recovered from his illness. The shock of this strange family must have been just enough to hold it back, but now with what was about to happen, Tim could only feel relief.

That is until right in the middle of Dick telling a joke Tim suddenly vomited onto the table, causing the other three to yell out in shock and jump back. Holding onto his stomach, Tim shook from the pain and pressure throwing up put on his body and the aches rising up. A second passed before it happened again, this time he was gasping and using one hand to support himself on the table and the other over his stomach to try and calm it down.

"Gross!"

"We need to pray!"

"Call the doctor!" Damian demanded, rushing to Tim's side. "What's wrong? What's wrong?!"

Tim just shook his head, his body jerking with the need to vomit again even though he was fighting it. Servants came running. They moved Tim back and someone brought him a bag he could throw up in.

After several minutes of fighting and losing, Tim leaned back, feeling lightheaded and worn out. How he hated that. Suddenly he was lifted up out of the wheelchair, and for a second he thought he was going to to fall.

A servant carried him to the bathroom in his supposed room. Tim still thought the white room with gold trim was beyond scary. The servant set him down in the bathroom before leaving. Sighing, Tim wiped the back of his mouth with his arm. What he wanted to do was rinse out his mouth and bathe. Looking down, he patted his legs, cursing them.

Pulling himself up, Tim turned on the water before using the plug so it would fill up with hot water. Something tugged at his back. Jumping, Tim scrambled back.

"Jason."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jason smiled, kneeling down. "I'm just going to help you wash up. Come on, lift up your arms."

Reluctantly Tim lifted up his arms as his shirt was pulled off. Next the undershirt went before Jason helped him up a little to get the pants off. A towel was handed to him so Tim could put it around his waist, and he smacked Jason's hands away.

"I can take off my own boxers."

"Sorry," Jason stood up, waiting. "Come on, I'll help you into the bath-"

"Jason."

Both of them looked to the door to see Dick there. "Come on, we need to go."

Suspicious, Tim narrowed his eyes slightly. "Where are you going?"

"Unlike people who can't walk, we're going to go have fun." Dick turned around. "Come on and let Damian take care of him. I waited months for this."

"You two go," Damian said, walking into the bathroom. "I'll take care of him."

Tim frowned, wondering why they were all in here when he was naked. "I can bathe myself."

"Sure," Dick said before pushing Jason out. "Come on!"

Once they were gone, Damian turned to him. "Feeling better?"

"A little." Tim shuffled back a little. "I can bathe myself."

"Alright. Here, let me just help you in." Damian walked over to the shelf, taking out a bottle that had some kind of light purple liquid in it. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Tim watched as Damian poured some into the bath before coming over and helping him into the hot water. With a sigh, Tim relaxed, leaning over the edge of the tub. If he leaned back he could go under, and he didn't want that. So he just stayed there half leaning out of the tub. Only from his waist down in the water.

"Do you remember?"

Tim looked up at Damian, who was staring at him with a strange look. "I don't belong here and I'm not part of this family."

"Hm." Damian leaned against the wall. "Alright, who am I tonight? Am I Robin? Or am I Redbird? Or am I dead this time around?"

"You're not real. This isn't real."

Damian turned away, mumbling. "I'm dead in this one..."

Tim suddenly felt trapped. "I want to talk to Bruce."

"Father will be home soon." Damian stood up. "Here, why don't I get you your toothbrush and some mouth rinse? I bet Jason forgot to give it to you."

Nodding uncertainly, Tim took what was handed to him and looked at the waste basket that Damian put in front of him. He watched Damian closely. He knew that the other was up to something, he could feel it.

After washing his mouth out, Tim eyed Damian. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I just want you to remember."

"I remember things just fine." Tim started to move back when suddenly he felt like he had been hit with sleepiness. "...Mm...?"

"Tim?"

"I don't... I..." The world started to swirl a bit and Tim slumped over the tub a bit more, trying to shake it off. "What..."

The world went blank. It was as if his eyes were closed with heavy sleep but he could feel himself being pulled out and dried off off, dressed and set in bed. He heard mumbling and something was placed on his head. It was cold. Not metal, but rather like hard plastic. It felt like a band that was maybe an inch wide.

Before Tim could try to picture what it looked like, something shocked him and suddenly he found himself remembering a family outing that he was sure never happened. It couldn't have happened, because Tim was sure that Bruce had never married, and he was pretty sure that none of them had even met each other when Tim was only six years old.

* * *

><p>Damian smirked as he set the box down.<p>

A few memories from their own Tim should be enough for this Bat to question his life. They had to replace his memories with their Owl Tim's memories eventually, and what better way than to start off with small, happy ones? Besides, too much too fast could end up killing him.

As Damian watched, his smirk turned into a frown as Tim jerked in his sleep. Was he fighting it? Well, maybe just two memories for tonight. Besides, it wasn't like Tim was going to go anywhere.

Not with that purple potion that would keep his legs useless.

* * *

><p><strong>To Renx27: Here is the chapter, enjoy it because I'm planning on rebooting it soon. 8D and no your not greedy, I admit that when I love a story I want it to be up asap but han as it comes to an end I purposely wait like tow or four months and read those last few chapterschapter until the last sentence and even thought it's wonderuflly at an end I still want more. **

**To Nightingale1692: Tim's questioning a few things but he's keeping that he knows it's not his life. He's having some issues. **

**To L. VanDattae: Thank you for the idea L! I loved using it and I'm working that idea out asap. For them keeping Tim in a state, I'm still going to do that but changing it a bit and as for them keeping him there they do have to imprint their Tim's memories into Bat-Tim's mind however... what ever happened to the Owls Tim Drake? O.O**


End file.
